Dragon Ryuho
Dragon Ryuho is the Bronze Saint of the constellation Draco in 21st Century, and can use element of Water. He is the son of Libra Shiryu and Shunrei, and boyfriend of Apus Sachi. Statistics *'Name': Dragon Ryuho *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 13 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint *'Height': 152 cm (4'12") *'Weight': 45 kg (99 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark Blue *'Hair Color': Navy Blue *'Blood Type': *'Attire': Green, long-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless hooded jacket, blue trousers, white boots, and a white ring with a teal, rectangular emerald; emerald green upper chest, knee and calf armored platting with several teal, rectangular diamonds, metallic belt, metal headband that has the dragon's head with yellow inlays in between, block-like shoulder pads attached to the neck like a shirt, left armguard with a large, circular shield with polygonal patterns, and right armguard having the upper part of a dragon's head with yellow accents *'Favorite Food': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': *'Class': S-Class. Transcendent with Ryusei. *'Skills': Water Manipulation, Expert Martial Artist, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Keen Intellect, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity, Ryusei) *'Standard Equipment': Dragon Superior Clothstone *'Weaknesses': Earth Cosmo. Has a slight fragile health problem. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Rozan Sho Ryu Ha, Kyoka Suigetsu, Meikyo Shisui, Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level to Town level, Small City level with Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha | Likely Island level *'Speed': Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed. FTL via 7th Sense, Massively FTL through Miracles | Massively FTL *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 10. Class M via 7th Sense |''' Class P''' *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ to Class TJ | Likely Class EJ *'Durability': Building level without Cloth. Multi-City Block level to Town level with Dragon Superior Clothstone | Likely Island level *'Stamina': Superhuman | Demigod-like with Ryusei *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Water Attacks | Megameters *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Expert *'Key': Dragon Superior Clothstone | Ryusei Appearance Ryuho is a short and slim, yet fairly muscular young boy with mid-back length, navy blue, wavy hair, dark blue eyes that he inherited from his mother, and fair skin. When he isn't wearing his Cloth, he wears a green, long-sleeved shirt under a white sleeveless jacket with a hood, blue trousers, and white boots. Around his middle finger is a teal, rectangular-shaped emerald that contains the Dragon Superior Cloth. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless, navy blue outfit. Personality Ryuho is quiet, gentle and caring in nature, and is the kind of person who is used to being surrounded by others for his bright and sweet mood. He received a lot of love from his parents compared to the other Saints; because of this, he feels sorry for the others. Ryuho grew up in a wealthy family and often Kouga and the others receive some benefit for it. He sees Kouga as a big brother and tends to care for others than for his own well-being; he always addresses Kouga as "Kouga-kun". Despite his fragile health, Ryuho is ready to give his life as a Saint of Athena, as he manages to continue surpassing his limits and managed to defeat many powerful opponents with skill, luck and talent. Like his father, he prefers a fair fight and dislikes cheating. He also inherited his father's philosophy of removing his Cloth as a "last resort" when necessary. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Dragon Superior Clothstone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, which is empowered the energies of the Ryusei Cosmo; it is a combination of Ryuho's Kyū, Shin, New and Omega Cloths. He inherited this Cloth from his father, the former Dragon Saint Shiryu. The Cloth comprises of emerald green armored platting, that completely covers his upper chest while leaving his stomach exposed, a metallic belt worn around the waist, a metal headband that has the dragon's head with yellow inlays in between, which also covers his ears, and leg platting that covers up to his knees, with the front part of the legs mostly covered. The Cloth's block-like shoulder pads are attached to the neck that has the style of a shirt, and several teal, rectangular diamonds appear on parts of the Cloth. : Whenever he taps into Ryusei, he gains six emerald wings on his back, his shoulder plating change shape with a set of three dragon claws, has a few golden inlays (except the head gear), and a Dragon symbol has now been embedded on his chest armor. *'Dragon's Shield': On his left armguard is a large, circular shield with polygonal patterns, being known as the invincible "Dragon's Shield", that protects the user from all, if not certain, types of attacks; the shield itself, as it said to have spent the last 200 years bathed under the mineral-rich waterfall of the Rozan mountains, which made it harder than diamonds, and is said to be the strongest shield of all the Saints. *'Strongest Fist': On his right is the upper part of a dragon's head with yellow accents, being known as the "Strongest Fist". *'Rozan Sho Ryu Ha' (Rozan Rising Dragon): The signature technique of the Dragon Saint, which he inherited from his father. Ryuho concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic teal dragon flying towards the heavens. *'Kyoka Suigetsu' (Flowers in the Mirror, Moon on Water): Ryuho launches a powerful, whirlwind blast of water to hit his opponent after extending his left arm and palm forward. He can also change the shape of the attack whenever he wants. *'Meikyou Shisui' (Standing Water Maze): Ryuho conjures water around his shield, adding greater defensive power while repelling attackers at the same time. *'Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha' (Rozan Hundred Dragons): Ryuho's most powerful technique, and another one of his father's techniques that he inherited. Ryuho gathers all his Cosmo and attacks in a similar way to the Sho Ryu Ha, sending hundreds of dragons at his opponent. Water Manipulation: As a Saint of Water, Ryuho can create, shape, and manipulate the element of water. Using it, he can create whirlpools, powerful water blasts for blunt force damage, water shields to enhance his defensive capabilities, or increase the strength of his melee attacks with water-enhanced strikes. He is also one of the most gifted Saints to use his affinity element without his Cloth, as shown when he stopped Kouga from leaving Palaestra, just by raising a massive wall of water with one risen hand. Immense Cosmo Power: Ryuho, despite being a Bronze Saint, has powerful amounts of Cosmo at a young age, proving his talent as a Saint prodigy. His Cosmo is teal when exerted. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Ryuho has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Ryuho unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his fight against Gemini Paradox. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even god-level beings. Ryuho awakened this ability during the battle against Saberio, which also gave birth to his Dragon Superior Clothstone. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Libra Shiryu *Shunrei *Pegasus Kouga *Lionet Souma *Aquila Yuna *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Lynx Mirapolos *Virgo Shun *Equuleus Subaru *Libra Genbu *Gemini Paradox *Gemini Integra Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Shiryu Family Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Protagonists